ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth and Lies
'Truth and Lies '''is the twelth episode of A-Nine. It is also the final episode of Season 1. Plot The scene takes place 17 years ago as a man with a hat a coat on named Linus Creek is seen walking with a man named Henry Benson (a character that died in the first episode of the series, then died) in the cold rain. Lucas Creek created a yellow headband with a glowing blue gem in it to keep him from being enraged because he is a serial killer and hates everything. Henry is trying his very hardest to fight the headband to return to his evil self, but fails. Linus Creek passes out on a sidewalk saying " I...can't keep him controlled liked any longer.". The scene then goes back to A-Nine practicing to walk on his hands with Slime Puck in the headquarters, while Brendon watches him in a very irritated look, and asks him of he is ready to train. A-Nine then turns into Frost Bite saying "Of course I am!" then he, Brendon, and Eli have a spar, while Stacy insteads studies for her history report. Brendon's phone suddenly rings, seeing that it is Plumber Kurai, he quickly answers it, also distracting him which gives A-Nine a chance to quickly punch him in the chest and leaving him flying through the wall and on the ground. A-Nine quickly transforms back, and offers Brendon his hand to help him up. After Brendon takes A-Nine's hand to get up, he quickly grabs phone from the ground and talks to Plumber Kurai. When A-Nine and Eli take a break, Brendon quickly rushes to the two and says that Veegoe has destroyed over 12 planets, murdered over a thousand plumbers, and vaporized 48 ships that contained a thousand plumbers. Kurai tried to say more, but his phone suddenly cut off. Seeing as how Veegoe could threaten millions of lives, he quickly transformed into RoadHog to use his warp speed powers to get to Kurai's ship. But when RoadHog arrived on the ship, he was too late as he saw that all of the plumbers were all killed at the hands of Veegoe. The only survivor was Plumber Kurai, who was beaten to a pulp and was bleeding to death by the powerful Veegoe. Facing death, RoadHog quickly took Kurai to the finest hospital on Earth. A-Nine waited very patiently outside to hear how Kurai was doing, then a doctor told A-Nine that Kurai was in a comma and might not recover from it, as we walks away. Just as A-Nine drops to the ground feeling depressed and guilty, a mysterious man comes out from the shadows and puts his hand on A-Nine who is still on the ground with the hands covering his face. Just as A-Nine turns his head to see who it is, he sees an old man with a brown suit, coat, and hat. The man known as Linus Creek introduces himself to A-Nine and walks him outside the hospital for a talk. Linus tells A-Nine that he has been watching him for a long time and is surprised at the amazing things he can do with his Neomatrix. He also tells A-Nine that he knows everything about him, then he calls him "Sample-09". A-Nine with a very confused look on his face, backs up from the old man, as he is shocked after what he just called him. A-Nine angrily asks the man how he knows about that, but Linus just simply puts his hand on A-Nine's shoulder. Linus tells A-Nine that he knows everything about him, and that he even knows who his real parents are. A-Nine shocked and speechless just stands there and not a say a word. An hour later, A-Nine as Splicer is seen violently destroying hundreds of Vee-Bots. While one of the Vee-Bots are trying to run away, Splicer catches it by tightly wrapping it in his wires. Trapped and helpless, Splicer uses his powers to make the Vee-Bot tell him where Veegoe is and he can find him, saying that he has traveled to the planet Neeberio. Finally having the information he needed, Splicer finishes the Vee-Bot by electrocuting it, thus destroying it. Splicer controls one of Veegoe's ships, then uses it to travel to Neeberio and stop Veegoe. As he arrives, Splicer sees Veegoe brutally attacking the innocent Neeberians. Splicer manages to trap Veegoe in his wires, but Veegoe easily disinigrates his wires then teleports away. Regrowimg his wires, and transforming himself back to normal, A-Nine is devasted to see thousands of innocent Neeberians killed. A-Nine tries to help some of the Neeberians who are injured, but his Neomatrix tells him that Veegoe is on Earth causing more trouble. A-Nine hesitates for a moment. On what to do, but one of the Neeberians tells him that he needs to go stop Veegoe instead before he hurts more people, and that Neeberio will be safe. Veegoe is seen attacking the Aqua Plumbers (Plumbers who work underwater instead on land). "Leave them alone!" a mysterious figure shouted. As Veegoe turns around, he sees that it is Tail Whip who knocks Veegoe dead in the face with his tail. Tail Whip and Veegoe then engage in combat, but Veegoe makes the final blow leaving Tail Whip weak. Veegoe attempts to finish him off, but Tail Whip interrupts Veegoe by flashing his bio lights which blinds Veegoe. Tail Whip finally finishes the battle by grabbing the blind Veegoe and super punches him out the water and on land. Both of them now being on land, Tail Whip charges at Veegoe who stops Tail Whip by shooting a gigantic negative energy beam at him, knocking him unconscious. A-Nine wakes up several hours later, in the headquarters with Brendon, Eli, Talzan, and for some reason...Linus Creek. A-Nine demands to know what Linus Creek is doing at the headquarters, but Talzan tells A-Nine that he must confess to A-Nine. "Veegoe...is your father." Talzan says to A-Nine. A-Nine shouting at Talzan, demands an explanation. Linus begins to tell A-Nine everything he needs to now, as the whole scene went to a flashback. Veegoe wasn't even a real alien, infact he was actually a thirty six year old human named Henry Benson who was psychopathic serial killer. Henry was always psychotic and filled with rage since he was seven years old with reasons unknown. Henry was kept in a mental institution, but he somehow escaped at the age of 16 and kept one of the nurses as a hostage, threatening to kill her with a large butcher knife in his hand if one of the doctor came any closer to him. Linus then sneeks up behind Henry and quickly shot his right arm off, giving the nurse an opportunity to escape. Linus then injects Henry with one of the doctor's shots, sending him into a deep sleep. One year later, Linus invents a metal headband with a red glowing gem in it that will get rid of Henry's evil personality and make a better person. While Henry is sleeping, Linus attempts to put it on him, but Henry quickly wakes up from his sleep and brutally chokes Linus to death. Linus stops Henry and finally places the headband around his head. The red gem on the headband turned blue and Henry developts a new kinder personality. Linus then travels with Henry around the world to see what he can make of himself with his new kind and gentle heart. Three years later, Henry met a beautiful named Sharon Summers who is indeed A-Nine's real mother. Sharon and Henry fell in love, moved in a house, then had a child named Zack Benson (A-Nine's real name). Coming to visit the couple, then knowing Henry has finally turned to the side of good with a pure heart, he took the headband off his head, thinking he could be a good person without the headband then left out for a walk. With his headband off, Henry finally begins to snap, returning to his old evil ways. "I'll kill you!" Henry shouts at Sharon before he attacks her. "Henry...what's wrong?! What are you doing?!" Sharon frightenly asks Henry. Henry continues to attack her, then grabes Linus' gun he keeps in his coat to kill Sharon, but when baby Zack starts crying in fear, Henry quickly turns around and aims the gun at head until Sharon tackles him, trying to grab the gun from him. Henry kills Sharon by shooting her in the chest with the gun. Henry tries to kill Zack next but is interrupted by Linus who seeks the headband on his head while he's not looking. Sharn now murdered, Limus and Henry are forced to move out the house and leave town for good, leaving baby Zack still crying in his crib as Linus closes the front door. Linus then decided that he must never take the headband off, as Linus is cursed to travel the world with Henry for another 17 years. Linus then saw that Zack was kept in Area 51 with a device called the Neomatrix, and was now called "A-Nine". Linus then attempts to travel to Area 51 with Henry so A-Nine would learn the truth about his life. Just then, Henry's evil side was shown to be too powerful as he was finally able to take control, with the headband having no power over him anymore. Henry and Linus disguise as workers of Area 51, but Henry quickly knocks out Linus then uses of his guns to disguise it as a portrait of himself, Sharon, and his son Zack. Henry then sees A-Nine as Krimzon trying to escape Area 51 with Talzan on his shoulder. Henry pretends to act like a friendly person, and shows them the way out of Area 51. Henry begins to pull the gun out his pocket disguised as a family portrait to kill Talzan with, but he trips and he falls into a pool of chemicals. Linus finally awakening, thinks that Henry is finally dead, leaves Area 51. A couple of minutes later, Henry arises from the pool of chemicals as a mutated creature now known as Veegoe. The chemicals gave Henry a few scars on his face, and gave him a serious heart virus that almost killed him. Suddenly, a cluster of aliens known as Zentors locate a powerful being on Earth who has absorbed the power of their chemicals that they left on Earth. The Zentors transport Veegoe on their ship, so they could build his new chestplate that will help him live. Veegoe destroys the entire ship and stole their powerful bots that he now calls them his Vee-Bots. With his new powers, Veegoe would try to absorb the Neomatrix to gain all it's power to become omniponet, then destroy all of reality. The scene goes back to present A-Nine looking very depressed. "Veegoe is a beast! A monster! He cannot be reasoned with, and he can't be calmed down! The only way to stop him...is to destroy him!" Linus frightenly shouts. "There is something I must also tell you, my student." Talzan says to A-Nine. A-Nine lifts up his head to see what Talzan has to say to him. Talzan admits to A-Nine, that the reason he helped A-Nine was because he was using him to escape Area 51. A furious A-Nine slaps Talzan out of his way, then transforms into Jet Stream to dispear into the sky at incredible speed. Just as he is flying at full speed, a group of five Vee-Bots shoot him in the back with an energy beam which starts an epic battle in the sky. Jet Stream shoots air bursts from his hands at four of the Vee-Bots which sends them falling out of the sky, but one of them sneeks behind Jet Stream and tries to attack him from behind, until Jet Stream takes his arm and rips off then starts to beat it with it's own arm. Jet Stream defeats the Vee-Bot by shooting steam at it that was so hot, it melted the Vee-Bot. Jet Stream then lands on a building as the four Vee-Bots appear with him. One of the Vee-Bots trap Jet Stream in a very sticky goo that he could escape no matter how hard he struggled, so he transformed into Slithertail. A Vee-Bot holds Slithertail in a tight bear hug but A-Nine was so furious that he wouldn't let anyone stop him from finding Veegoe, so he wrapped his huge tail around the Vee-Bot to crush it. Slithertail knocks the other three Vee-Bots off the building and on the ground. A-Nine then disappears out of nowhere, but all of the sudden, something pulls one the Vee-Bots underground as bunch of loud noise are heard and they ground starts shaking. Something bursts from the ground that is the Vee-Bot shaped into a ball by Tunnel Hide who also jumps out of the ground. Tunnel Hide then creates a powerful shockwave that slows down the Vee-Bots so that A-Nine could fly away as Twinkle Star. Veegoe coming out of nowhere, grabs Twinkle Star and they teleport to a damaged plumber headquarters with all of the plumbers dead. An angered Twinkle Star charges at Veegoe, who simply just flicks him away which sends him flying through several walls and making him unable to move. Veegoe tightly holds him by his neck and starts punching him in the face repeatidly, then starts slamming him on the floors. "Y-You! You were my father and never told me! You killed my mother, you monster!!" Twinkle Star angrily shouts at Veegoe. Twinkle Star weakly gets up and starts punching Veegoe which do no damage at all. Veegoe grabs both his fists and starts crushing them as A-Nine yells out in pain. Veegoe quickly pulls Twinkle Star towards him and headbutts him crazy hard. "YOU IDIOT!! I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE, AND I NEVER WILL!! WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, I WILL ABSORB THAT NEOMATRIX AND ALL REALITY WILL END FOR GOOD!!!" Veegoe shouts out in an evil voice. An angry Veegoe charges at his son in vast speed, but Twinkle Star stops him by shooting the laser beams out his eyes at his father which knocks him into the wall. Twinkle Star throws the giant star on his back at Veegoe, but he catches it and starts to brutally beat his son with it. Veegoe continues to beat his son, who transforms back to normal and is about to kill him until Brendon bursts through the wall and shoots Veegoe with a Plumber Blaster, knocking him on the floor. Eli and Linus also come in to help A-Nine help who had just woke up from being unconscious. Linus alone confronts Veegoe who is getting up from the cracked ground. "Henry! You shouldn't punish the innocent just because you want to! Please Henry, stop your evil ways and everything will be alright!" Linus shouts at Veegoe, trying to calm him down. As Veegoe gets up, he slowly takes Linus' cane and starts to brutally beat the old man with it incredibly hard over and over, leaving him covered in blood. After he is done beating the old man, Veegoe takes out his sword to slice off Linus' head. "No....No.....NNOOOO!!!" A-Nine shouts in fear after witnessing the death of Linus. In anger, A-Nine transforms into Speed Ball. Veegoe and A-Nine engage in battle once more, leaving it as a tie. Veegoe then begins to choke his son, but Speed Ball uses his hair to trap Veegoe in which doesn't last too long when he frees himself. Veegoe furiously tries to punch his son, who blocks it and sends a powerful punch right in Veegoe's face, then another to his stomach before finally shoots tons of explosive energy balls at him. Unfortunately, Speed Ball's energy balls sends the headquarters into flames. Brendon yells at a furious and heartbroken A-Nine to stop or the whole place will explode, killing them leaving A-Nine no choice but to stop saying that he is not like his father. Using Rock Cheros to knock the doors down, A-Nine gets his friends to the safe outdoors as they watch the headquarters explode right in front of them. All of the sudden, Veegoe appears behind the teenagers and traps Eli in a bearhug, threteaning to kill her. A-Nine transforms into Toxicat to combine his hands together to knock Veegoe in his jaw, knocking him on the grass which force him to set Eli free. Suddenly A-Nine realizes that if he had his friends around while he's battling, they could get could. For their safety, A-Nine uses his Neomtrix to teleport to an abandoned Plumber ship which is deep in space. "This is the only way..." A-Nine says to his friends before teleporting to a new location. Toxicat then frees a bunch of wild Vulpimancer's from their cage and orders them to attack Veegoe. With the Vulpimancers tackling him, Veegoe strikes back by sending out an energy wave, vaporizing them all. With the Vulpimancers destroyed, Veegoe leaves his son no choice but to turn into Krimzon. They both charge clash at eachother, leaving Veegoe to knee Krimzon in his chest. An angered Krimzon charged at Veegoe with his fists covered in positive energy and starts to super punch his father hundreds of times until he collapses on the floor then throws him in the other room. Veegoe weakly gets up to grab his sword, as Krimzon does the same by making his own energy sword made from his skin. The two collide in a sword battle, with Veegoe mostly winning. "I killed thousands and thousands of people and now it's your turn including the whole galaxy!!" Veegoe shouts at his son. A-Nine finally begins to snap, slicing off Veegoe's sword with his own then shoots a positive energy beam at his chest, making him clash into several walls as he knocks over a multiverse device that was on one of the tables. With the device hitting the floor, it triggers the "On" switch, making a huge portal to another universe appear as it sucks in all the objects on the ship into it. Krimzon and Veegoe battle with the portal behind them. Veegoe is left the winner of the battle, as he finally attempts to finish it by develivering the punch but Krimzon catches his fist then traps Veegoe's legs in solid tadenite. Krimzon puts his hands together to shoot a big positive energy beam straight at Veegoe, sending him towards the portal that sucks him in. With Veegoe gone, Krimzon breaks the multiverse device in half making the portal disappear. The next day, Leap Frog is fighting a Vee-Bot, using his tongue to slam it on the ground repeatidly, crushing it. Talzan later confronts his student who doesn't want to see his master. "A-Nine...I know you are upset with me, but I just want to know something. I know that I was using you to escape Area 51...but that was before I knew how special you were. Zack, I watched you change from a little boy to a strong and passionate young man. You help people, you conquer evil, you put everyone else's lives before yours, and you are a true hero. I know that you arent my son but sometimes...I feel like you are, and I want to be a father figure to you, my son." Talzan passionately says to A-Nine who sheds a tear. A-Nine then grabs Talzan to give him a tight hug, slightly crushing Talzan but he doesn't care. An hour later, A-Nine and Brendon are training in the headquarters. "You ready?" Brendon asks A-Nine while in his fighting position. A-Nine answers his question by making Bug Bomb's hologram appear on his Neomtrix then slamming down the symbol as the screen turns black. Characters *A-Nine *Brendon *Eli *Talzan *Kai Celetials *Stacy *Racheal (cameo) *A-Nine's mother *Linus Creek *Doctor Villains *Veegoe *Vee-bots *Area 51 (flashback) Aliens Used *Slime Puck *Frost Bite *RoadHog *Splicer *Tail Whip *Jet Stream *Slithertail *Tunnel Hide *Twinkle Star *Rock Cheros (brief) *Speed Ball *Toxicat *Krimzon *Leap Frog *Bug Bomb (hologram) Trivia *This is the season finale. *This is most time A-Nine turns into aliens in season 1. *This episode was going under the working title of ''Secret of the Neomatrix. *A-Nine's unnamed mother will have her first on-screen appearnce, but in a flashback. *A-Nine's real name is revealed. *This is the first time that Talzan calls A-Nine by his real name. Category:Episodes Category:A-Nine Category:Season Finales